Matagorda County, Texas
Matagorda County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of 2000, the population was 37,957. Its county seat is Bay City6. Matagorda County is named for the canebrakes which once grew along the coast (Matagorda is a Spanish word meaning "thick bush"). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,176 km² (1,612 sq mi). 2,886 km² (1,114 sq mi) of it is land and 1,290 km² (498 sq mi) of it (30.87%) is water, which includes Matagorda Bay. Major Highways * State Highway 35 * State Highway 60 * State Highway 71 * State Highway 111 Adjacent counties *Brazoria County (northeast) *Gulf of Mexico (southeast) *Calhoun County (southwest) *Jackson County (west) *Wharton County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 37,957 people, 13,901 households, and 9,925 families residing in the county. The population density was 13/km² (34/sq mi). There were 18,611 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (17/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 67.83% White, 12.72% Black or African American, 0.67% Native American, 2.38% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 13.98% from other races, and 2.38% from two or more races. 31.35% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,901 households out of which 36.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.80% were married couples living together, 12.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.25. In the county, the population was spread out with 30.00% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 21.80% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,174, and the median income for a family was $40,586. Males had a median income of $37,733 versus $21,871 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,709. About 14.90% of families and 18.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.00% of those under age 18 and 13.60% of those age 65 or over. Economy Rice is grown extensively in Matagorda County. In addition to a wealth of offshore oil rigs and natural gas extraction facilities all over the county, two petro-chemical processing plants (Celanese and Equistar) and the gigantic South Texas Project nuclear power plant (one can see its reservoir from space!) operate within the county. Matagorda County, and having secluded, extensive forests, wetlands, prairie and coast, this gulf coastal floodplain area has several conditions conducive to a variety ecosystems and recreational activities evident by the highest count of migrating birds in the United States. Fishing on & offshore, hunting and scuba diving are large parts of the recreation industry due to the Colorado river, its forests and Matagorda bay. As well as having the Rio Colorado Golf Course and a birdwatching park on the Colorado river and hwy 35, there are a significant number of wildlife preserves around the county, a portion of which is land bought for that purpose by the 3 major plants in the county. Cities and towns *Bay City *Blessing (unincorporated) *Elmaton (unincorporated) *Markham (unincorporated) *Matagorda (unincorporated) *Matagorda (unincorporated) *Palacios *Van Vleck (unincorporated) * External links *Matagorda County government's website * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Matagorda County, Texas